Power-Gem
=Capabilities= Universe-level energy-aspect manifestation: Capabilities/Feats =Wielders= Earth-616 Drax the Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) Ownership possession Ownership possession Ownership {Drax the Pacifist at the time} [] *Acquisition: Guardians of the Galaxy #150 *Transference: *Possession **Previous Star-Lord [ possession] **Next: *Circumstances: After leaving the Nova Corps and the Guardians of the Galaxy due to the guilt caused by the accidental deaths of some members of the Fraternity of Raptors, Star-Lord took Drax to Xitaung and showed him the colossal Power-Stone. Star-Lord left Drax there to guard the stone and have some peace and solitude for himself. Ownership {Drax the Pacifist at the time} [] *Acquisition/transference: Infinity-Countdown #3 *Unique-form: Power-Sax *Possession **Previous: Star-Lord [ possession] **Next: Star-Lord [ possession] *Circumstances: Ownership [ possession] *Acquisition: Infinity-Countdown #4 *Possession *Previous: Star-Lord [ possession] *Circumstances: Thor Odinson Titania (Mary MacPherran) She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) Red-Hulk (Thaddeus Ross) The Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie) Nova (Eve Bakian) Star-Lord (Peter Quill) Ownership [] *Acquisition/transference: Infinity-Countdown #3 *Membership: Guardians of the Galaxy *Possession **Previous: **Next: Drax the Pacifist *Circumstances: Near the end of the Battle of Xitaung, a brief exchange between Richard Rider and Quill results in Star-Lord realizing how master the Power-Gem, allowing him to shrink it from the size of a mountain down to a hand-held gem. Star-Lord then took the stone and tossed it into Drax's saxophone, allowing him to use it as a weapon against the remaining Chitauri forces on the planet. Ownership [] *Acquisition/transference: Infinity-Countdown #3 *Membership: Guardians of the Galaxy *Possession **Previous: Drax the Pacifist **Next: Nova (Richard Rider) *Circumstances: At the end of the Battle of Xitaung, Star-Lord removed the Power-Gem from Drax's saxophone and immediately gave the rock to Richard Rider to give him enough power to safely transport the Guardians of the Galaxy and remaining Nova Corps members off-planet. Ant-Man (Scott Lang) Ownership *Acquisition: Infinity-Countdown #2 *Transference: *Membership: Guardians of the Galaxy *Possession **Previous: **Next: *Circumstances: Nova (Richard Rider) Ownership *Acquisition: Infinity-Countdown #3 *Membership: Nova Corps *Possession **Previous: Star-Lord *Circumstances: At the end of the Battle of Xitaung, the planet was about to crash into its' star, Star-Lord removed the stone from Drax's saxophone and proceeded to hand it off to Nova, amplifying his power to a great enough level to safely transport the Guardians of the Galaxy and remaining Nova Corps off-planet. Earth-1610 Commander Crimson (Sayuri Kyota) Ownership possession *Acquisition: Prior to Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #19 *Transference: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #20 *Membership: Hydra Head faction *Possession **Previous: The Torch facility S.H.I.E.L.D. **Next: Scorpio *Circumstances: Ownership possession *Acquisition: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #20 *Transference: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #21 **Power-surge from the gem killed her and melted into the core of Terra *Membership: Hydra Head faction *Possession **Previous: Scorpio **Next: Human-Torch retrieval from the core of Terra *Uses: Used the Power-Gem as an energy-weapon to battle Iron-Man and murdered some of her followers with it when S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Ultimates attacked her camp **The Power-Gem killed her by disintegration when it flared out of control and melted into the core of the planet *Circumstances: Scorpio (Nicholas Fury) Ownership *Acquisition/transference: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #20 *Membership **Hydra Head faction (infiltrated) **S.H.I.E.L.D. secret *Possession **Previous: Commander Crimson possession **Next: Commander Crimson possession *Circumstances: Human-Torch (Jonathan Storm) Ownership *Acquisition/transference: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #29 *Membership: Dark Ultimates brainwashed *Possession **Previous: Commander Crimson possession (retrieved from the center of Terra) **Next: QuickSilver *Circumstances: QuickSilver (Pietro Maximoff) Ownership *Acquisition/transference: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #29 *Membership: Dark Ultimates betrayed *Possession **Previous: Human-Torch **Next: Kang {Earth-13074} *Circumstances: Earth-12041 Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) Ownership *Acquisition/transference: The Arsenal (Avengers Assemble) *Membership: Avengers *Possession **Previous: Iron-Man **Next: Arsenal *Circumstances: In order to contain the Power-Stone which had been brought to Terra by the Red-Skull, Iron-Man bought the Avengers in search of his father's greatest invention, Project: Arsenal. Finding Arsenal in the middle of a melting-down high-energy gamma-reactor, the only one who could safely penetrate the energy-field was the Hulk, so Iron-Man handed off the Power-Stone to the Hulk who managed to get the rock to Arsenal before the reactor melted-down and before the Hulk himself was overwhelmed by the energies of the Power-Stone. Earth-30847 Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Wolverine (James Logan Howlett) Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) Rocket Raccoon Zero Earth-1999999 Korath the Pursuer Star-Lord (Peter Quill) The Collector (Taneleer Tivan) Carina Ronan the Accuser The Guardians of the Galaxy Simultaneously utilized by: *Star-Lord (Peter Quill) *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Drax the Destroyer Multiple realities The Champion of the Universe (Tryco Slatterus) Realities *Earth-616 *Earth-95397 The Mad-Titan (Thanos) Realities *Earth-12041 *Earth-199999 Star-Lord (Peter Quill) Realities *Earth-616 *Earth-199999 Captain America (Steven Rogers) Realities *Earth-1610 *Earth-12041 *Earth-30487 Ownership *Acquisition/transference: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates 30th issue}Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #30 *Membership: The Ultimates *Possession **Previous: Invisible-Woman **Next: *Circumstances: Ownership {Earth-12041} *Acquisition/transference: The Arsenal (Avengers Assemble) *Membership: Avengers *Possession **Previous: Red-Skull **Next: Iron-Man *Circumstances: Invisible-Woman (Susan Storm) Realities *Earth-1610 *Earth-13074: Power-Gem of Earth-1610 Ownership {Earth-13074: Power-Gem of Earth-1610} *Acquisition: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #29 *Transference: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #30 *Membership: Dark Ultimates {Earth-1610} *Possession **Previous: QuickSilver {Earth-1610} **Next: Invisible-Woman {Earth-1610} *Circumstances: Ownership {Earth-1610} *Acquisition/transference: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #30 *Membership: The Ultimates *Possession **Previous: Kang {Earth-13074} **Next: Captain America *Circumstances: Single universe Sun-God (Zoran) {Earth-4290001} Ownership *Acquisition: Prior to the invasion of Terra at the hands of the Xeno-Geneticists on Earth-4290001 **Occurred over four years before the the confrontation between the Great Society and the Illuminati *Destruction: Incursion immediately before the Incursion between the Great Society and the MapMakers **Wishing-Cube, including the Power-Glass, destroyed repelling a universal Incursion *Unique-form: Power-Glass *Membership: Great Society *Next possessor: Great Society as a group of the Wishing-Cube *Circumstances: The Power-Glass, along with the other panes of Forever-Glass, were acquired by the Great Society and split among its' members, much like with the Illumianti in other universes. The Power-Glass was placed into the possession of Sun-God. When an incursion struck Earth-4290001, the Great Society reassembled the Wishing-Cube and used it to successfully repel the colliding universe, at the cost of utterly destroying the Wishing-Cube. Groot {Earth-94241} Ownership *Acquisition: Prior to Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #3 *Transference: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #3 *Next possessor: Nova (Eve Bakian) *Circumstances: Somehow the Power-Stone found its' way to Terra and ended up embedded into a tree in the middle of a dead forest, the Power-Stone gave life to this tree and resulted in the birth of this universe's version of Groot. Groot remained alive but inactive until the Bakian Clan and their companions came across him in their search for more Infinity-Stones, when they discovered Groot was alive they were unsure of how to get the rock without killing Groot; but while they were discussing options, Groot simply extracted the stone from inside himself and presented it to Eve Bakian to add to her Infinity-Gauntlet. Arsenal (Alexander Stark) {Earth-12041} Ownership *Acquisition: The Arsenal (Avengers Assemble) *Transference: Thanos Rising *Membership: Avengers *Possession **Previous: The Hulk **Next: Thanos *Circumstances: Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) {Earth-TRN619} Ownership *Acquisition: Over five years before Contest of Champions #9 *Membership: Illuminati *Previous possessor: Thanos part of the Infinity-Gauntlet *Circumstances: G0